In an electrostatic spraying apparatus, electric charge can be supplied to a surface of a liquid. When the repulsive forces within the liquid caused by the electric charge exceed the surface tension maintaining the surface of the liquid, the surface of the liquid can explosively disrupt to form small jets. In some applications, the small jets can break up into streams of charged liquid clusters in the form of nanodrops (liquid phase) or nanoparticles (solid phase formed by solidifying nanodrops). The resulting stream of nanodrops can be directed onto a surface of a target material or substrate, which over time, can form a thin film on the surface.
Electrostatic spraying of a single jet stream of a liquid has been demonstrated by existing devices. These devices however have not demonstrated a single jet stream that is sufficiently stable to accurately and repeatedly apply desired patterns on a target material or substrate.
FIGS. 28-29 depict illustrations of possible embodiments of a liquid used by the apparatus of FIG. 1, 2 or 8 for pattern application on a substrate.